Ai no Album ⑧
|producer = Tsunku |Last = ⑦ Berryz Times 7th album (2011) |Next = Berryz Mansion 9kai 9th album (2013) |Single1 = Ai no Dangan |Single2 = Aa, Yo ga Akeru |Single3 = Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku }} Ai no Album ⑧ (愛のアルバム⑧; Love's Album 8) is the 8th album by Berryz Koubou. The album was released on February 22, 2012 under the PICCOLO TOWN label in Regular and Limited Edition. It featured the singles: "Ai no Dangan", "Aa, Yo ga Akeru" and Berikyuu- collaboration single "Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku". The album also featured the Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) solo versions in the Limited Edition DVD. Tracklist CD #Mythology ~Ai no Album~ (Mythology～愛のアルバム～; Mythology ~Album of Love~) #Yo no Naka Barairo (世の中薔薇色; The Rose-colored Center of Earth) #Shy boy #Because happiness #Renai Moyou (恋愛模様; Romance Pattern) - Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina, Sugaya Risako #Ai no Dangan #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Berryz Koubou×℃-ute) #Atarashii Hibi (新しい日々; Brand New Everyday) - Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi #Aa, Yo ga Akeru #Seishun Gekijou (Berryz Koubou Ver.) Limited Edition DVD #Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) (Live Ver.) #Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) (Shimizu Saki Solo Live Ver.) #Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Live Ver.) #Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Live Ver.) #Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) (Sudo Maasa Solo Live Ver.) #Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Live Ver.) #Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) (Kumai Yurina Solo Live Ver.) #Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) (Sugaya Risako Solo Live Ver.) #Album Jacket Shoot Making Berryz工房×℃-ute「超HAPPY SONG」 *Around April 2012, it was discovered that if the tracks "Because happiness" and "Shiawase no Tochuu" from ℃-ute’s Dainana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne"” album are played at the same time they make a new song. *On April 17, 2012 Tsunku admitted that he did it on purpose and he was going to reveal it at the Hello! Project Summer concert tour anyway. *On April 27, 2012, Tsunku gave an official name to the song, "Chou HAPPY SONG". Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Album Information #Mythology ~Ai no Album~ #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Matsui Hiroshi #Yononaka Barairo #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Takumi Masanori #Shy boy #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: AKIRA #Because happiness #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #Ren'ai Moyou #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Yuasa Koichi #Ai no Dangan #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku #Atarashii Hibi #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: HΛL #Aa, Yo ga Akeru #Seishun Gekijou (Berryz Koubou Ver.) #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Uesugi Hiroshi Concert Performances ;Mythology ~Ai no Album~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Berryz Station~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Taguchi Natsumi, Murota Mizuki, Kanazawa Tomoko, Ichioka Reina, Kishimoto Yumeno, Nomura Minami, Wada Sakurako *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Haru ~PROGRESSIVE~ - Hirose Ayaka, Hamaura Ayano, Inoue Rei ;Yo no Naka Barairo *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Berryz Station~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Miyamoto Karin, Takagi Sayuki, Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Taguchi Natsumi, Otsuka Aina *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai~ (part of a medley) *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~HAPPY EMOTION!~ *Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikubee~! *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 - Fukumura Mizuki *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 - Tsugunaga Momoko *Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ - Tsugunaga Momoko *Shimizu Saki Casual Dinner Show Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Kinen Subeki Kono Nen ni 1ri de Dinner Show Shichaimasu - Shimizu Saki *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side B~]] - Sato Masaki, Okamura Homare, Sasaki Rikako, Funaki Musubu, Dambara Ruru ;Shy boy *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Berryz Station~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ - Sugaya Risako *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show 2018 ~Heisei Saigo no ENJOY! Kumasumas~ - Kumai Yurina ;Because happiness *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Berryz Station~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 *Japan Expo 15th Anniversary: Berryz Kobo×℃-ute in Hello! Project Festival *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Haru "Hatsukoi" - Tsubaki Factory ;Renai Moyou *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Berryz Station~ *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show ~Enjoy! Happy Summer!! Moon~ - Kumai Yurina *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show ~ENJOY! The first stage in 2019☆~ - Kumai Yurina ;Atarashii Hibi *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Berryz Station~ Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 6,466 Trivia *A version of "Seishun Gekijou" appears on ℃-ute's 7th album, Dainana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne", as track #10. A version with both Berryz Koubou and ℃-ute was previously part of Petit Best 12. *The album was released on the same day as the Mano Erina single, Doki Doki Baby / Tasogare Kousaten. *This is Berryz Koubou's lowest selling album. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Mythology ~Ai no Album~, Yo no Naka Barairo, Shy boy, Because happiness, Renai Moyou, Atarashii Hibi, Seishun Gekijou (Berryz Koubou Ver.) Category:2012 Albums Category:Berryz Koubou Albums Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2012 DVDs Category:Lowest Selling Album